vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin (Dorohedoro)
Summary Shin (心) is an elite Magic-User, a cleaner for En, and the partner and long-time friend of Noi. His magic allows him to cut people up without killing them. Shin is a tall man of muscular build, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He is often seen in a formal suit while wearing a heart shaped mask backwards. He uses glasses when he isn't wearing his mask. He has stitches running along his arms and hands from his surgery to gain magic powers. He usually uses a hammer to fight, which is his primal weapon of choice besides his magic. Shin has a young looking face without any facial hair, but with a noticeable forehead, which wasn't very obvious at the beginning of the manga, though it became more prominent with the progress in art style. He also had spiky hair, but especially in later chapters his hair is closer to a more realistic or at least shorter hairstyle. As a teenager, Shin used to wear his then very long hair styled in a ponytail. At that time of his life he didn't yet wear glasses, so it can be assumed that with time, Shin's eyesight has gotten progressively worse since then. Despite his job as En's cleaner, Shin has a very easy-going personality and is rather approachable by all within the En family. He cares deeply for his partner, Noi, and the two share a close bond as a result. Though Shin is seen to be rather modest around Noi, since he is often embarrassed by her displays of affection, he does return it on occasion. He does not kill without reason, though it doesn't seem to detract from his enjoyment of the brutal nature of his job, as he is commonly seen grinning during challenging fights. Between himself and his partner, Shin acts as the more observant of the two, and usually remains calm and collected in order to counteract Noi's impulsiveness. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Shin Origin: Dorohedoro Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: A Cleaner of the En Family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Durability Negation (via Magic), Martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Telepathy (Only with someone who has made a partnership with him), Magic (Contact with the smoke cuts anything to pieces and ignores durability), Flight (via broom), Life Manipulation (Low end, can mutilate people and inflict normally fatal wounds without killing them) Attack Potency: Unknown (Is comparable to base Kai as well as En, the latter of which destroyed a city with his magic) Speed: Unknown (can easily evade point blank gun shots and could react to Kai, though Kai was going easy) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee (with Hammer), Tens of Kilometers (via magic) Standard Equipment: Hammer Intelligence: Tactically Gifted, was able to single handedly force the Hole's Militia to dissolve in a matter of 2 years and is very gifted in sizing up opponents, often working as the voice of reason to balance his partner, Noi. Was capable of outsmarting Crosseyes, an organization of people who train to counter magic users. Weaknesses: Like all magic users, Shin is vulnerable if left in Hole's Rain for extended periods of time. Though because he is half human, he will not die but instead will become greatly weakened. This weakness is unlikely to occur outside of Hole Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Smoke:' His magic allows him to slice people and objects into many different pieces without killing the target but leaving them unable to fight back Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dorohedoro Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Life Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Unknown Tier